What tomorrow will bring
by somewherenearhere
Summary: As of right now I guess it's considered post partings, but it's going to be a spin off of what happens come tuesday. I'm not entirely sure what exactly it will be, but I promise it will be worth checking out.


A/N: I've been dying to write a post-partings fic all summer, but I really wanted to wait until the season 7 premiere because I wanted to build off of that. So here I sit, at my computer, Sunday night, and even though it's only two days away, I can't wait any longer. So this will be a sort of prologue and if I get five reviews, I will keep going with it. Any less than that, I'll stop. So if you like it even a little bit, let me know and I will post the next chapter. I do read spoilers, so there may be some in the story. I really haven't decided whether to put them in or not. As of right now there are none, but I will let you know if that changes.

Also, though I have posted other places, this is my first time on so I'm looking for a beta. Volunteers?

When Lorelai woke up the morning after, well, everything, it took her a moment to figure out where she was. She was in a bed, that was obvious. She also had a very bad headache. As she lay there, attempting to put two and two together, she began to tune into the voices that were surrounding her. There was a little girl's voice, a woman's, and a man's.

The girl's voice she had heard somewhere, she just couldn't think of where. She was almost positive she had never heard the woman's voice before. But the man's, that one she knew. If only her head would stop pounding, and the room would stop spinning, she could think of his name. No, it couldn't have been.

Christopher!

Everything from the previous night came rushing back to her. The dinner at her parents, the psychologist, Luke, Chris, the tequila, and lastly, the sex. She had slept with Christopher. She had slept with Christopher mere hours after she had left Luke. She _had_ left Luke, right?

As all these thoughts were running through her head, she felt the bed sink down behind her and an arm snaked around her waist. Right where Luke's would have been. But it wasn't. It wasn't in the right place. Luke would always place his arm precisely on her waist. Chris's was more on her hip. Luke would usually rub little circles on her stomach with his middle finger. Chris's arm was just sitting there, like dead weight.

By the time Lorelai noticed she was crying, there was a big wet spot on her pillow. Of course, Christopher, being the loving, caring, and selfless person he was, hadn't noticed a thing. Lorelai felt a surge of anger at him for not even noticing, but at the same time she was glad he hadn't. She didn't want him to know she was awake yet. If only he would get his arm off of her.

A sniffle managed to escape her. She felt him sit up a bit behind her.

"Lorelai?"

The jig was up.

Knowing there was no point in pretending she was asleep, she sat up, being extra careful to keep her back to him. She wrapped herself in the sheet and stood up. She had surprisingly good balance for having just woken up with one of the worst hangover she has ever experienced.

She began collecting her clothes from various places around the room. Either they had just chucked their clothes as they had taken them off last night, she thought, or they had been going in circles as they undressed.

"Lorelai," his voice came from behind her again.

He touched her shoulder but she pulled away as if he had poked her with a scalding pan.

"Come on Lor."

But she just shook her head violently and closed the bathroom door in his face, still not looking at him. As soon as the door was closed, she leaned up against it and shrunk down to the floor crying, on the verge of sobbing, actually. What had she done? Where does she go from here?

Lorelai stood up and slowly got dressed. It took her four tries to put her shirt on correctly. By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Christopher was already making coffee in the kitchen.

"Feeling better?"

Absent mindedly, Lorelai began to nod, then realizing what she was doing, she quickly shook her head no. She made eye contact with him for the first time that morning.

He was smiling.

She had to go.

She grabbed her car keys off of the counter where she had left them the previous night and took off through the door before Christopher even had time to react. She had to get home.

A/N: Okay, so, five reviews and I'll keep going. But I can say right now, the next chapter won't be up until at least Wednesday because it will be a spin off of what happens in the premiere and I need time to write it and I don't know how long fics take to get posted here because like I already said, this is my first time posting here, but I will try to get it up asap.


End file.
